


Fly

by chanporado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Brandt, Brief character death, Coming of Age, F/M, Gen, Guardian Angel AU, Natasha Is a Good Bro, OF COURSE WHAT IS A GOOD STORY WITHOUT SOME ANGST, Post-Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), Pre-Avengers (2012), deaf!Clint, don't mess with alice, non-canon compliant, potential romance maybe?, she'll fuck you up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanporado/pseuds/chanporado
Summary: Clint thought he is just lucky. But someone was always watching him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> Non-canon compliant Guardian Angel AU/Coming Of Age
> 
> I DONT OWM THE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE SERIES NOR THE AVENGERS BUT I'D LIKE TO SEE A HAWKEYE MOVIE THANKS
> 
> Hello I'm back school sucked my writing mojo but here I am with the first multi-chapter fic I wrote since forever.

Darkness. Emptiness. Silence.

Those are the first three things Brandt sensed. The sounds came back, gradually increasing  in volume until it was back to normal. He could hear the wail of sirens, men shouting and things being dropped. Brandt blinked his eyes open, only to close it shut because the light was too much.

Then he heard his teammates. Benji sounded like he was trying to fight against something that is restraining him. Jane was choking back a sob while Ethan was miraculously silent. Usually, he would be ordering them around or comforting them in his own way. He opened his eyes once more and saw that he was lying a few meters away from them. Their backs are turned to him. Benji gave up the fight, slumping down on the ground instead. He was sobbing against Ethan's chest.

Why are they crying? Did they mistake someone for him? But strangely, he didn't feel any pain. Normally, falling to the ground can disable him for a while. He couldn't remember what happened before. But all he knew was the sensation of flying before hearing a loud smack then nothingness. Brandt tried to stand up and found out he's relatively uninjured. Maybe a little sore. Something is definitely going on here. "Hey" He called out, hoping that they would realize he is just fine.

But they haven't heard him.

He tried to call them a little louder. Still, their backs are turned to him. Maybe they were too shocked to actually check. Brandt approached them and placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder only for it to go through. "No... It can't be..."

William Brandt is dead isn't he? But how he was still there as if he never died. "Guys?!" He stood in front of them, hoping to grab their attention. Ethan was staring straight ahead, absentmindedly rubbing Benji's back. Poor boy, he is going to blame himself now. "Ethan? Jane? Benji? I'm here" But not one of them turned. Jane comforted Benji although she looked like a real mess herself. "You ok there man? You sound like you got yourself in a mess" He turned, trying to locate the source. Brandt looked behind him and found a man leaning against the wall "A newly resurrected guardian angel huh? I wonder who is your lucky ward considering the higher ups said you have heart."

A newly resurrected guardian angel? A ward? Brandt stared blankly at the man in front of him "Are you sure you aren't joking there? Maybe they're just so shocked they can't see me. Wait, they can't see me?" The man only nodded, his face still showing no emotion. The way he felt like he's a new man when he woke up, when he tried to call them but they couldn't hear him, when he went through Ethan.

He connected the dots and reality crashed to him.

He died.

He left Alice a widow. He left his four month old son an orphan. Ethan lost a valuable teammate and a friend. Benji lost someone he called his brother.

He died.

And now he is a ghost.

"So William what do you remember?" He closed his eyes and tried to recall his thoughts before he woke up.

Falling. He remembered falling. Time seemed to slow down until he hit the ground. He remembered the pain that racked through his entire body. He remembered the sickening crunch, the kind that could have made him vomit.

But he couldn't remember what happened after. All he could see was darkness. Everything seemed to cease to exist for a while before he remembered seeing light. Brandt tried to approach it but an unseen force stopped him. Something was pulling him back and he let it happen. The light faded out and it was dark once more. Its just him floating through the vast expanse of emptiness.

He couldn't remember why did he say sorry before he jumped.

When he opened his eyes, the man was still there. His teammates are being ushered away by the extraction team. The clean-up team would be arriving soon and someone would be calling Alice to deliver the bad news. Brandt tried not to imagine her back home sound asleep near his son's crib. Her phone would ring and she would instantly wake up, hoping to hear from him. But instead of him, it would be someone up there calling her instead. Normally, people would breakdown but Alice is different. She was an agent like himself before she decided to retire to a normal civilian life and weave lies about Brandt's true job. But now, she would have to make up another lie on how her husband died while abroad.

He promised Alice he would be home soon. She just told him to go save the world and come back in one piece.

"Alice didn't give up her career for this." He muttered, staring as the extraction team drove away with his teammates, his friends, in tow. "That must have sucked dude. I was hoping I could see my son again too even if I didn't fit in the civilian life. Strange coincidence huh?" His head snapped to the direction of the man. "Coincidence?"

"My name is William too just like you. I died during my tour of duty. An IED went off too early. At least I died comfortable" The man chuckled and finally got out of the shadows. Brandt noticed the man's uniform. Bomb squad. Death by explosion sounded too ironic for him. "I was sent here to guide you. Maybe a chance to redeem myself. You on the other hand is not going to the Paradise yet. All of the guardian angels have an unfinished business. You can easily guess yours." Brandt tried to remember anything.

 

His parent are long dead and he is their only son. His father was in the Marines. He retired when Will finished highschool and told him that he would always support his choices even if he choose to follow his father's footsteps. His mother is content to be a housewife. She used to be a highschool teacher until she met his dad. Shortly after he was born, she quit and stayed at home ever since. His family wasn't rich but he always had enough.

Sadly, both of them died in a car crash on their way to home after they celebrated his new job at IMF.

He didn't take their deaths well. He threw himself at training. During the day he sparred with his fellow trainees and at night he studied on how he could bring his enemy down with minimal damage to himself. Brandt thought he was smart enough in not letting his emotions get in the way of his job. Until he met Alice.

He remembered being called to a mission. They told him he would be going undercover with a partner. Their goal was to foil an assassination attempt. When he was brought to the briefing room, he thought the entire world came to a stop.

Alice sat there as if she owned the world. Brandt was speechless and she just smirked at him. "Not a wall anymore Brandt huh? I heard you're the best," He remembered her teasing him. He came to his senses and shot back with a "You probably fell in a wrong hole." She rolled her eyes and pushed an envelope at him "Everything is there Great Wall of China."

"Thank you Wonderland."

 

"Was it Alice and our son?" He asked. William nodded at him "Correct. Now let's go. By the way why did you think jumping was a good idea?" Brandt shrugged. "It was the only choice I have left."


End file.
